Boruto meets Naruto
by siblingloveF2
Summary: As the title sounds but it is alternate universe instead of the past. The entire gang meets Fem!Naruto. Warning song within! KakaNaru! One-sided!NaruSasu. After Sasuke shoves a Chidori through Naruto's chest.


**Why am I writing this? Honestly I have no clue, I shouldn´t be. As I was starting to write this I was waiting for one of my finals to open. Well it is now after finals … kinda I still have 3 more to do. BUT I PASSED! You know I really need to work on my Flash/Glee fic. Yeah I should go do that. Just so that I know how long it took my to write and post this chapter I will put the date I am writing this note. It is May 23, 2017. So I apparently really like stories with girls that pretend that they are boys, and betrayal stories, and time travel … so I got a story that has components of all three. Yay. *sigh* Well I hope you enjoy it. I have named Fem!Naruto not Naruko but instead I named her** **Arashi which according to Google translate means Storm. I was actually listening to Human during a lot of the writing of this, which since I am writing this still almost 2 months later means I listened to it more than I thought I was.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Or Human, that is by** **Christina Perri** **.**

 **~Boruto POV~**

I was walking to the Hokage's monument after training. I wasn't planning on pranking it again but I just wanted to sit up there and think. Mom had told me that it was something the a powerful person she knew used to do. I wonder who the powerful person was, it would be cool to had them as my father instead. Because maybe than I would have someone cool to look up to. I finally get to the top and sit on the fourth's head. Whenever I looked up at it I noticed the resemblance between my father and the fourth but there is no way they are related. The fourth would most probably be a great father while my father sucks.

Konohamaru-sensei shunshin(ed?) in behind me," Hey Boruto, I know we just finished training but there is something Hokage-sama wants to talk to us about." I get up and grabbed onto Konohamaru-sensei's held out arm. He shunshin us to my father's office. The rest of my team was there, there was also Sasuke-oji and Sakura-oba and my Mom and sister. There were others such as the Nara's and Temari-oba's brothers. I looked at them confused as I had thought that father just wanted to talk to me, but as usual I was wrong. I scowled, he should be at home with his family not at his office with people who were _like_ family.

"Old Man why are we here?" I ask him. Sarada scowls and elbows me. All I did in response was to stick my tongue out at her.

"Boruto! Apologize to your Father right now," my Mother scolded me. I mumbled an apology, not that he would care, all he ever seemed to do was scold me. He sighs and starts to talk.

"Sasuke is able to go to different universes, and people are able to contact him through him being able to do so. An alternate universe from ours asked us to send some of the most powerful people that we have. In fact the people who hired us asked that if there was any chance to have certain people come to send them," he said to the entire group.

"So old man who are these people, you want us to get them or something," I said, somewhat snidely (okay really snidely). The old man did say that the people requested the most powerful people.

"The people requested are already in the room, but kids the same age as the mission were also requested, that is where you kids come in. You are to make friends with the mission object so that we may protect them better," he told us, to be completely honest it felt nice to know that the old man picked us, picked me. Wait what is the mission?

"Lord Seventh what is the mission?" Sarada asked the old man.

"That is the thing, we are going to and alternate universe. A universe that is exactly the same … except for 1 thing, 1 thing that changes a lot. We will be protecting someone, you kids will need to befriend them and get close so we can protect them better. We will be posing as civilians travelling that decided to settle down and take a break for a couple years, or as long as the mission takes," he explained, still not telling us who is the one being protected and from whom.

"Hokage-sama, who are we protecting and what is the difference between our universe?" Mitsuki asked.

"Ummmm … well, you see," he starts awkwardly. Sasuke-oji snorts and starts to smirk. I get curious and it appears as if I wasn't the only one. As I looked around I saw even my Mom looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Naruto? Answer the question," she says.

"Okay, we are protecting a younger me in this universe. The difference between the two universes is that I am a female in this universe," my eyes widen, we are protecting a younger version of my father? Wait … FEMALE.

"FEMALE?!" I shouted/questioned. He looks at me and with, was that amusement?, a nod I knew I hadn't heard wrong. We would be befriending and protecting a girl, one that was also my dad. Great she was probably gonna be exactly like him now. A spoiled girl that has no idea what it is like to not have family around.

"Just a warning but not a lot of people know that she is female, they all think she is male," Sasuke-ojisan said. "Her real name is Arashi but she goes by Naruto."

 **Ok so this is more of a trial run than most of my other 'first chapters' I wasn't sure how you guys would like it so I am posting this now. Please send feedback on this. I am honestly curious as to how this story will be taken. I generally don't start writing the next chapter to any of my fics till I get follows, favorites, or reviews. That includes the Flash/Glee even if it is my most popular. So yeah here is this story, I am still working on the others I just don't know when I will be able to post any new chapters. May need a new chapter title though.**


End file.
